If Only I Had Protected You Then
by Lamia of the Dark
Summary: a series of sad little scenes where the men of PW:AA save the women they love from the tragic happenings of the game... ch1:PhoenixxMia ch2 EdgeworthxFranziska ch3 NeilxEma ch4 MattxAdrian.
1. Mia

**DISCLAIMER: Phoenix Wright belongs to Capcom.**

**This one takes place at the very beginning of the second case in the first game... during Mia's murder scene.**

* * *

Phoenix arrived at the office a little earlier than the time Mia had told him to be there. He was always late for things and since this was technically (more like wishful thinking on his part) their first date, he didn't want to screw it up by being late.

As Phoenix entered the office, he heard a crash from the other room. Something was wrong...

He quietly opened the door to the inner office. There he saw Mia Fey, who had fallen to the ground in front of the window, and Redd White, who had picked "the Thinker" and was getting ready to strike the killing blow.

"MIA!! NO!!" Phoenix screamed and dived in front of her.

_Thunk._

"Oh my God! Phoenix!"

The criminal fled the scene as Phoenix's limp body fell into Mia's lap.

"Phoenix..."

"Unhhh," Phoenix moaned. He looked up at Mia through half-closed eyes. "You okay?" he asked weakly.

"I'm fine, Phoenix, but you're...!"

Phoenix was smiling as he slipped into unconsciousness... moments later he was... gone.

When Maya Fey entered her sister's office, she found Mia crying bitter tears over the body of a man in a blue suit with spiky black hair...

"Sis! Sis, what happened?" Maya knelt next to her.

"Maya..." Mia lifted her head and looked at her sister through tear-filled eyes. "Maya... I want to see Phoenix again. I didn't get a chance to say thank you. And... and I need to... I need to tell him that I love him. Do you think you can call him for me...?"

-end-


	2. Franziska

**DISCLAIMER: Phoenix is Capcom's.**

**Thanks to kururu for encouraging me to continue this series! **

**Each chapter is its own separate fic unrelated to the events occurring in other chapters.**

* * *

It was the day of Matt Engarde's trial. Franziska von Karma was on her way to the courthouse. Miles Edgeworth was with her. She didn't know why he was there. Or, more accurately, she refused to acknowledge the reason.

Franziska had almost reached the steps outside the courthouse when she felt a sudden sharp pain in her shoulder, and the next thing she knew she had fallen to her hands and knees on the pavement. She felt something warm and wet running down her face and for a brief moment she entertained the notion that she may have started crying, but when she put her hand to her face it came away covered with blood.

She stared at it in horror, dimly recalling that in the short time between the time she had been shoved and the time she had hit the ground, there had been the sound of a gunshot... Since Miles had pushed her to the ground as the shot rang out, that must mean that the shooter had been aiming for _her_...

She looked up and saw Edgeworth dragging himself to his feet beside her. Blood poured from a gunshot wound in his left shoulder. He reached down with his good arm and hauled Franziska to her feet. "Go!" he shouted, pushing her toward the court building. "Hurry! Franziska, go! Get inside!" There was a note of panic in his voice, and somehow she forced her body to move.

Inside the courthouse, Miles leaned against the wall, clutching his wounded shoulder.

"Why would you do such a foolish thing?" Franziska asked him angrily.

"I couldn't... just stand there and let you get shot," Edgeworth replied. He drew in a shaky deep breath. "Don't worry about me. You'll be late... for the trial."

"Miles..."

"I'll get someone to take me to the hospital. Don't worry about me. Go!" Yet still, she hesitated. He took a shaky step toward her and reached out his hand... He half-expected her to flinch away from him, but she didn't. He managed a faint smile as he wiped the last traces of his blood from her face. "There. Now take your gloves off and you'll be fine," he said gently. She still seemed reluctant to leave his side. "Franziska, go!" he shouted, his tone harsh once more. "You don't have time! I swear, if I hear that this case was thrown out of court because you were late, _I'll never forgive you!_" He hated to do this to her, but his words spurred her into action; she turned away from him and sprinted toward the courtroom where the trial was being held.

She _was_ a bit late getting there, but a few cracks of her whip convinced the judge otherwise... Both she and Phoenix were fighting harder than ever to win this case. She didn't know what had gotten into that man, but he was really it pushing it this time with his ridiculous theories. She was tired of wasting time having to shoot down each foolish idea he threw out. Finally, Phoenix stumbled onto a point which Franziska could not counter, and it was decided that more investigation was needed to resolve the matter. The trial would continue another day.

Franziska didn't hang around the courtroom afterward; she rushed immediately to the hospital to see Miles. As soon as she entered the room he said, "I'm sorry. What I said to you back there... I didn't mean it." The sorrowful expression on his face was heartbreaking to watch. He seemed to be silently begging for forgiveness.

"I know," she answered quietly. She walked over to stand by the side of his bed. "How is your wound?"

He motioned for her to come and sit beside him. "It wasn't that bad; it was a small caliber. They've already removed the bullet. I'll be released tomorrow, if no complications arise. How did the trial go?"

Franziska couldn't stop the anger from creeping into her voice as she answered. "I almost had it. _I almost had it_ when that _fool_ pulled a ridiculous theory out of his ass, that I found myself unable to refute. We had no evidence that could prove it either way, so the judge has called for another investigation before we continue."

Edgeworth couldn't help smiling as he saw the look of frustration on her face. She was cute when she got mad. "You're a good girl, Franziska," he said softly, sliding his arm around her waist and pulling her close for a hug. Franziska didn't resist the affectionate gesture. She carefully wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his good shoulder.

They were still embracing when Phoenix Wright burst into Edgeworth's hospital room a few mintues later, looking positively panic-stricken. "I heard what happened." Edgeworth was surprised to see tears in the defense attorney's eyes. Phoenix rushed toward Edgeworth and Franziska and when he reached the bed, he wrapped his arms around them both. "Thank God _you're_ alright, at least," he said, and broke down sobbing.

"Wright, what happened?" Edgeworth asked in alarm.

_Thank God _you're_ all right, he said. In that case, who isn't alright...?_

And then he told them. Maya Fey was dead. Eventually Phoenix sobbed out the whole story about how he had been contacted by de Killer and how Maya had been taken hostage. He hadn't been able to finish the trial in one day, and it didn't look like he was even going to be able to win this anyway...

"Fool!" Franziska snapped, knocking Phoenix over the head with her fist. (He was too close for her to use her whip.) "Try thinking about it this way: he _doesn't have leverage over you anymore_. You know your client is the assassin's client! All you have left to do is prove it at the trial tomorrow."

"I can't," Phoenix protested. "He-"

"He's already done it! What are you afraid of?" Franziska snapped.

Phoenix looked up and saw the fire in her eyes. They had both had their loved ones hurt because of what Matt Engarde had done. Franziska was right: de Killer had already done the worst he could do. There was nothing stopping Phoenix from getting his client the verdict he deserved.

"You're right. Let's get this bastard." And with renewed determination, Phoenix Wright left to continue his investigation.

Franziska sighed and leaned against Miles for a moment more before standing. She had her own investigation to make. Miles didn't need her right now, and the wound in his shoulder wouldn't take nearly as long to heal as the one in Phoenix Wright's heart.


	3. Ema

**DISCLAIMER: Phoenix Wright belongs to Capcom.**

**That night in Gant and Lana Skye's office...**

* * *

The lights went out. In a flash of lightning, Ema saw Darke standing over Neil Marshall, knife raised... Before she knew what she was doing she had started toward them-

Hearing her approaching footsteps, Neil shouted, "EMA, STAY BACK!"

It was then that she realized Neil was the one standing over Darke... She backed away from the struggling pair, reeling at the thought of what she had almost done.

Once he had subdued Darke, Neil made his way over to where Ema was cowering in the corner. He held his hand out to her. "Come on, it's okay. Let's get out of here before he wakes up."

She allowed him to lead her out into the hallway. He shut the door behind them to keep Darke from escaping. (Or slow him down if he tried, at least.)

When Damon Gant arrived at the scene, he found Darke unconscious on the floor of his office and Ema Skye crying in Neil Marshall's arms out in the hallway...

* * *

**Thus, Lana was also protected from that whole entire mess with Gant... and wow, that chapter was turned out pretty short.**


	4. Adrian

**DISCLAIMER: Phoenix Wright belongs to Capcom.**

* * *

"Matt, wake up! It's time to get ready for the stage show." Adrian shook him again for good measure. 

_Ugh, that time already?_ Matt thought, struggling to open his eyes. He was so damn tired... Adrian had already turned to walk away. _She's probably going to go get Corrida_. Wait. That would be bad.

Matt lunged forward and grabbed Adrian by the wrist.

"Matt, what are you doing?!" Adrian cried out in alarm.

"Nothin', babe," Matt replied, in his best I'm-just-a-stupid-actor voice. "We've still got some time until we need to be there and you've been running around all day. Aren't you tired?" he said, pulling her down onto the bed with him.

"Matt, stop it!" Adrian protested, struggling weakly against his hold.

"You hate me that much?" Matt asked sadly, putting on a kicked-puppy expression.

Adrian sighed and stopped struggling. She wasn't going to win this battle of wills. But that wasn't going to stop her from making one last pathetic attempt. "Matt, we're going to be late for the stage show..."

"Don't worry about it, babe," Matt replied lazily. "They can't start the show without the star, anyway."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When Juan Corrida's murder was discovered, Matt Engarde was immediately named prime suspect... until they found out that he had been in bed with his manager at the time of the crime. Man, the tabloids were going to have a field day with this...

* * *

**A/N: Well... as it turns out, Matt not only protected Adrian from that whole mess, but he gave himself the perfect alibi at the same time... what an evil evil sexy evil beast he is...**


End file.
